Metal Gear (Waffe)
Metal Gear ist der Name für eine Reihe von Robotern aus der Metal Gear Serie. In jedem Spiel gibt es einen neuen Metal Gear, den der Spieler jedes mal zerstören muss, um die Welt vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Somit kann man sagen, dass Metal Gear und nicht Liquid Snake bzw. Liquid Ocelot der eigentliche Anthagonist von Solid Snake bzw. Big Boss ist. Metal Gears Metal Gear TX-55 Der Metal Gear TX-55 ist der Metal Gear aus Metal Gear, dem ersten Teil der Serie. Die Schwachstellen des Metal Gear erfährt man im Laufe des Spiels vom Schöpfer, Dr. Petrovich, nachdem Snake dessen Tochter Ellen Petrovich gerettet hat. Metal Gear TX-55 wird allerdings in einem Raum von zwei Laser-Kameras bewacht. Die endgültige Herausforderung in Metal Gear ist stattdessen eine Schlacht mit Big Boss und ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit um der Selbstzerstörung zu entkommen. Metal Gear D Der Metal Gear D in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake ist eine Überarbeitung des ursprünglichen Metal Gear TX-55 aus dem ersten Spiel und stellt nur einen Prototyp dar. Metal Gear D ist mit einer Vulcan-Pistole und einem Raketensystem mit sechs Schuss ausgestattet. Metal Gear REX Metal Gear REX, entworfen von Yoji Shinkawa. Dieses Metal Gear-Modell ist im Spiel Metal Gear Solid vertreten. REX unterscheidet sich von dem vorangegangenen Metal Gear D, darin dass seine Beine schwerer gepanzert sind und somit nicht so anfällig wie sein Vorgänger ist. Metal Gear REX hat eine fast undurchdringliche, zusammengesetzte Rüstung, zwei Vulcan-Kanonen, Anti-Panzer-Raketen, einen Elektronen-Laser und die Fähigkeit sich durch Tritte oder Rammen vor konventionellen Streitkräften zu schützen. Seine wichtigste Waffe ist jedoch eine mächtige Railgun an der rechten Seite des Kopfes. Dank dieser Railgun ist er in der Lage ist einen Nuklearsprengkopf ohne Düsenantrieb zu starten, durch den fehlenden Düsenantrieb ist die Rakete für wärmesuchende Radaranlagen unsichtbar was der Waffe eine enorme effizienz verleiht, da diese dann nicht mehr geortet und abgefangen werden können. Wegen seiner dicken Panzerung kann diese Art von Metal Gear nur über seine Radar-Sensoren, welche sich auf der linken Seite des Kopfes befinden, die Gegner ausfindig machen. Das Radar ist daher anfällig für Angriffe, wird dieses Zerstört ist der Pilot gezwunden das Cockpit zu öffnen. In diesem Zustand ist Metal Gear REX verwundbar, da das Cockpit geöffnet werden muss und somit die Panzerung nicht mehr vollständig gewährleistet ist. Metal Gear ZEKE Zeke ist ein Metal Gear aus dem Spiel Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. Er wurde von den MSF aus Teilen der AI-Waffen Pupa, Chrysalis und Cocoon gebaut. Paz stiehl diese Waffe jedoch und will damit eine Nuklearrakete abschießen. Metal Gear RAY Metal Gear RAY, ebenfalls entworfen von Yoji Shinkawa. Er kommt in zwei Varianten vor: eine bemannte Prototyp-Version, zur Bekämpfung von Duplikaten von Metal Gear REX und eine unbemannte, Computer-gesteuerte Version um Arsenal Gear zu verteidigen. RAY unterscheidet sich von vorherigen Metal Gears in dem es sich nicht um eine mobile, nukleare Plattform, sondern um eine Waffe der konventionellen Kriegsführung handelt. Ursprünglich war er dazu gedacht, Duplikate von Metal Gear REX zu zerstören, da die REX-Pläne nach den Ereignissen von Shadow Moses auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft wurden. Er ist so konzipiert, dass er wendiger und flexibler im Einsatz ist als REX und sich sowohl an Land als auch im Wasser fortbewegen kann. Arsenal Gear Arsenal Gear (in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) ist ein Tauchboot. Diese mobile Festung ist schwer bewaffnet und bietet Raum für über 20 RAYs. Arsenal Gear befindet sich zu Beginn dieser Episode unterhalb der Meerwasser-Reinigungsanlage "Big Shell" und wird von einer KI namens "GW" gesteuert. GW steht dabei für George Washington. Eine Szene wurde von der endgültigen Version von Metal Gear Solid 2 entnommen. Sie zeigt Arsenal Gear in Manhattan Island, wo mehrere Gebäude zerstört wurden. Diese Szene wurde später entfernt, wegen den Anschlägen am 11. September. Gekko Gekko ist eine Art neuer Roboter in Metal Gear Solid 4. Der Gekko ist eine Serienproduktion von unbemannten Einheiten, hergestellt von der ArmsTech Corp. Das Design des Gekkos erinnert an Metal Gear REX (Kopf), während die organischen Beine die Beweglichkeit von Metal Gear RAY aufweisen. Der Gekko nutzt zwei große Kameras als "Augen". Er beinhaltet einen kleinen Roboter-Tentakel zur Aufnahme von kleinen Objekten oder zum Greifen von Zielen. Die Beine sind aus künstlichem Muskelgewebe. Die gepanzerten zweibeinigen Kampfroboter namens Gekko, denen ihr unter anderem in der ersten Mission begegnet, können nicht nur auf euch feuern. Wenn ihr ihnen zu nahe kommt führen sie auch gemeine Tricks mit ihren Beinen aus. Dazu gehören, neben normalen Tritten, auch Roundhouse Kicks, wie sie dem einen oder anderen sicherlich bereits von Chuck Norris bekannt sind. Außerdem verfügen diese gepanzerten Monster über die Fähigkeit zu springen sowie je einen Granatwerfer an der linken und rechten Seite. Die Gekkos brüllen wie Ochsen. Metal Gear Ultima Metal Gear Ultima ist ein völlig neuer Metal Gear , welcher in Metal Gear Solid Rising erscheint. Er wurde von Shadow Maker erbaut. Dieser erwähnt jedoch, dass er weder so stark wie RAY noch REX ist. Er sagt dass Metal Gear REX der einzig wahre Metal Gear ist. Shagohod Der Shagohod ist eigentlich kein Metal Gear, sondern ein mit Nuklearraketen bestückter Panzer. Er verfügt über einen Körper, der in zwei Teile geteilt ist. Am vorderen Teil befinden sich zwei an hydraulischen Beinen. Diese ziehen das hintere Teil, welches auf einem Hovercraft-Luftpolster aufgesetzt ist. Rechts und Links am hinteren Teil befinden sich außerdem noch zwei Düsentriebwerke, welche für eine enorme Geschwindigkeit sorgen können. Mit einer ausreichend großen Fläche (wie z.B. einer Autobahn oder Landebahn), kann der Shagohod mit Hilfe der Düsentriebwerke eine Geschwindigkeit von bis zu 480 km/h oder 300 mph erreichen. Dies dient den Raketen, die er abfeuert, als erste Raketenstufe und sorgt dafür, dass diese dadurch eine Reichweite von bis zu 6000 Meilen (9600 km) erreichen können. Der Shagohod hat zwei Bremssysteme: Bremsfallschirme sowie die Umkehrung des Schubs der Düsentriebwerke. Er kann außerdem die beiden hydraulischen Beine mit den Archimedesschrauben dazu verwenden, sich „kriechend“ fortzubewegen. ICBMG und RAXA Der Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear oder ICBMG. Der Roboter aus Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. In der Chronologie der Serie, ist der ICBMG der erste gebaute Metal Gear Prototyp vor dem TX-55 aus dem ersten Spiel. Snake begegnet zwei Modelle im Spiel. Die erste ist eigentlich ein nicht-nuklear ausgestattetes Test-Modell namens Metal Gear RAXA. Das eigentliche Modell erscheint mit einem atomaren Sprengkopf im Spiel. Metal Gear Gander Dieses Metal Gear-Modell stammt aus dem Spiel Metal Gear: Ghost Babel. Metal Gear Gander ist das Ergebnis des US-Armee Projekts 'Babel'. Nachdem die US-Regierung es geschafft hat die Daten aus dem Original-Prototyp in Outer Heaven zu bekommen. Outer Haven Die Outer Haven in Metal Gear Solid 4 ist ein Tauchboot, basierend auf einem gestohlenen Arsenal Gear-Prototyp. Kategorie:Metal Gear (Waffe)